Bowser vs Link: Ultimate Smackdown
by grifraff
Summary: My first fanfic! Link warps to Bowser Castle, where a fierce battle ensues.


This is my first fanfic, so don't expect anything amazing. I plan on making this the first in a series of short events called Ultimate Smackdown, so look for those if you get the chance.

WARNING: Things may get a little bloody. Rating is T just in case.

I do not own any of these characters, even though it would be awesome if I did.

* * *

Midna was racing across the fields of Hyrule as fast as whatever she was could go. She _had_ to warn Link. What if he tried to turn into wolf form and transport to another area of Hyrule? That would be disastrous.

Meanwhile, Link was just selecting _Warp_ in the magical menu that popped up whenever he wanted to do something. Just as he was teleporting, he saw Midna racing towards him."Link! Don't warp! It'll take you to another dimension!" The last thing Midna saw of him was his shocked face.

Bowser was busy making preparations in his castle for when Mario arrived when he heard a strange noise."Is Mario here already? What was that odd noise? Perhaps he discovered a new mushroom and its power emits odd noises." Bowser decided that the unusual noises didn't matter, and got into position for Mario's attack.

Meanwhile, Link was looking around the place he had warped to. Was this really another dimension? He hoped it would be easy to get back. This castle was pretty gross, and he had no intentions of staying. But then Link noticed a long hallway that looked like he was supposed to go through. "I guess I had better go down here. Maybe that's how I get out of here" he thought to himself. When he reached the end of the hallway, he was met by Bowser.

"Hello, Mario. I've been expecting you. My, you look different. Did you discover a new mushroom?" said Bowser.

But judging by Link's confused expression; Bowser could tell that this was no Mario. "Not Mario, eh? Well, now that you've seen the inside of my castle, I will have to defeat you anyways." Immediately, he shot a fireball at the confused Link, who just barely got out of the way. Link was now angry. He jumped at Bowser, sword unsheathed. But Bowser sent Link reeling against the wall with a fearsome punch. Link quickly got up and retaliated by shooting an arrow at Bowser. Bowser just barely blocked it with his shell in time. Link knew it would be a tough fight.

Bowser leapt at Link, raking his legs with long, sharp claws. Link cried out in pain as blood splattered the cold stone. He immediately shot an arrow at Bowser, sinking into the soft flesh that is Bowser's stomach. Bowser roared so loudly that Link thought the whole castle would come crashing down. Link then took out his ball and chain, and proceeded to whip it around dangerously close to Bowser's head. Eventually Link let go, and the ball went flying into Bowser's face. But it only stunned Bowser. Link knew he needed to finish the fight fast, because his leg was bleeding too much to go on much longer. That's when he spotted the switch at the end of the room that looked suspiciously like an axe. He threw his boomerang at it, and caught it as the boomerang came whizzing back. Bowser had seen it happen, and he started blasting fireballs like crazy. Link deftly avoided all of them, and then jumped up for the final blow.

He jumped off a floating platform, did a fantastic flip, and caught Bowser right in the chest with the axe. It buried deeply, and blood poured all over the ground. Link knew he had won. He then attempted to teleport back to Hyrule, and miraculously, it worked. It seemed Bowser was the cause of the interference.

When Link came back to Hyrule, he found Midna sitting on a rock and weeping. When she saw him, she almost fainted of happiness. Link did not tell her what happened, (because he never talks,) but it was enough for Midna. Hyrule had many feasts in his honor, and after a while, everyone settled down.

But somehow, everyone missed the strange cracks around Hyrule. Cracks where cracks were not possible. Cracks in midair. Cracks nearly invisible in the sky. But they were still there. And they would become _very_ important.

* * *

Grifraff: So? What did you think? Was it good? Horrible? Mediocre? Please Rate and Review!

Link: Why should I?

Grifraff: So I know if I'm any good.

Link: You're not.

Grifraff: Shut up.

Link: Why should I?

Grifraff: Because you are a pawn in my stories. I can make you do whatever I wish.

Link: I'll be quiet now.


End file.
